Biological membranes are asymmetric. A new technique of reconstituting bilayer membranes from monolayers formed under a hydrocarbonaqueous interface in general preserves this asymmetry in a functional form. It is proposed to study a number of transport systems using this technique, in particular to find how substrate driven fluxes are coupled to electrical events and show the subunits of these systems are coupled to electrical events and show the subunits of these systems are coupled to each other. Among these subunits are considered to be the voltage and transmitter dependent ion channels of excitable membranes. Thus, we are considering both the substrate dependence and control mechanisms of these systems.